


shades of u

by unsaved_joj



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut almost happened but I’m a good Christian, this is my new ship guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_joj/pseuds/unsaved_joj
Summary: alex was pink. that was the only way to describe him.





	shades of u

**Author's Note:**

> uh so this is my new ship and I’m sick with scarlet fever so I guess I have a lot of writing time on my hands hehe
> 
> also sorry this is short it just kinda came to mind

“love...” alex mumbled, his sweater-pawed hands coming up to will’s face, taking a break between kisses. will moved away reluctantly, lips still parted. alex’s were darker than their usual bubblegum hue, now a deeper fuscia. will’s grip on alex’s hips was strong, enough to leave bruises, intended to keep him close.  
“yeah?” he asked, brow furrowed, blue eyes dark with want. alex swallowed, a bit guilty he interrupted.  
“uhm...your lips. they’re chapped.” he muttered, eyes flicking from will’s to the ground. will snorted.  
“that’s what you wanted to say?” he chuckled, causing a lemonade pink blush on alex’s cheeks. 

“piss off! i’m just concerned for you.” alex said, smiling a little. “now, since you don’t need my help, i’ll just leave you alone, then.” alex went to stand and will yanked him down, earning a giggle. alex jumped out of his arms and attempted to run from the couch, but was stopped when will dived for him. alex felt arms wrapping around his torso and yanking him downward, giggling with his eyes squeezed shut as he fell into the warmth of will’s chest.  
“will! your bloody lips need fixed!” alex exclaimed, laughs dying down as his smile remained. will smirked at this.  
“why don’t you help me fix them, then?” he asked, leaning in and pressing another kiss to alex’s vibrant lips. he pulled apart for a moment, mainly to stare at alex’s face.

his skin was ivory but hints of pink shone through, rose-colored cheeks and rouge lips and peony love bites. alex was pink. that was the only way to describe him.  
“bloody hell, i adore you.” will mumbled to himself, not quite sure if he’d said that aloud. alex’s blush grew from rose to passion fruit.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed + please leave feedback!


End file.
